Wwe & TNA Who Said Love Was Easy?
by CenaPerezOrtonluvr10799
Summary: Melina and Candice are sneaking behind their parents' backs to see 2 boys they know their parents would never apporove of. What will happen when they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Candice

"He had been the perfect gentleman! He opened the door for me, and he told me how beautiful I was. It was the best date in the entire universe of dates!" I gushed about my previous dates – with my potential boyfriend, Randy Orton.

"Oh no. She didn't go there." Angelina started.

"Not the entire universe!" Mickie finished Angelina's sentence.

"Yes, the entire universe." I said.

"Someone's love struck" Melina muttered. I punched her in the arm.

"What? It's true, you're head over heels" She said and held her arm.

"And you're not the same with Cody?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Melina had had a crush on Cody for awhile now. Not until a couple of weeks ago had he asked her out. Now, she spent most of her weekends with Cody at the park or at the movies. Not that it bothered me; I was usually out somewhere with Randy or with Maria. But sometimes, just sometimes, I missed the sisterly time I had with Melina.

"Hottie at 3 o'clock. Looks like heading this way." Maria said and nudged my arm interrupting my mental babble. I looked over my shoulder and saw Randy walking over to our lunch table.

"Hi, Randy" I said nervously. He chuckled and smiled.

"Hey babe." He said and completely ignoring everyone looking, he kissed me. I felt my cheeks get hot and giggled.

"We still on for tomorrow asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I confirmed.

"Cool, I'll see you then." He said and exited the lunch room.

My classes flew by quickly because I was thinking about what I was going to wear tomorrow. I was shocked when the bell rang.

", can you file these few papers for me while I run to the teacher's lounge to find my keys?" My science teacher, asked

"Uh, sure." I said and began filing. She nodded and scurried out the room.

I was almost finished filing papers when I heard some noise in the hallway.

I tried to ignore it but I was curious so I went into the hall anyway. I didn't see anything but I heard the voices. Something told me I should turn back, a gut feeling I suppose but I couldn't. The voices lead me to the boys' locker room. I slowly opened the door and what I saw could have made my heart stop beating right there. Michelle was throwing herself against Randy. He was against the wall, oblivious to my presence. He telling her something but I was too busy mentally yelling at myself. I gasped and that's when their attention turned to me. He shoved Michelle off of him.

Candice, I can explain." He started but I cut him off.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I said and walked out. He ran after me and grabbed my wrist. I yanked it and he let go.

"Candice, she –"Randy tried to explain.

"I don't care! Don't try to make it seem like I wasn't there! We're through!" I yelled and slapped him. I stomped on his foot and marched away with all the pride I had left. As soon as I got in my car I drove off as fast as I could. Instead of going home I went to the one place that always made me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

I parked my car and entered Dunkin Doughnuts. I was refreshed by the smell of glaze and doughnuts. The line wasn't long but it seemed to take forever. When I finally got to the counter the clerk was looking at me funny.

"Is there a problem?" I asked. I was soooo not in the mood.

"You just look, well, tired." She said with a southern accent. I hate it when people say that. It's just a nice way to say 'You look like crap'.

"Listen lady, I just want my doughnuts!" I contended.

"Ok, no need to get upset. What would you like?" She asked.

"A dozen glaze doughnuts." I said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We're all outta glaze" She said.

"UGH! Never mind!" I shouted and stomped out the store.

**Melina**

I was getting dressed for the sleepover I had planned with Mickie, when an angry Candice marched into the house. I went into her room and saw her crying on her bed. I mean, not petty crying, like snotty crying.

"Candi, what's wrong?" I asked and sat on her bed. I immediately began to coax her and brush her hair out her face

"Randy." Was all I heard her say.

"What happen?" I asked calmly.

"He and Michelle…..In the locker room….and" she tried to say but in the end busted into more tears.

"Its ok honey, calm down. Stop crying or I won't be able to understand you." I crooned.

"I caught Michelle and Randy in the locker room. She was all over him and, and I just feel so stupid! I should have listened to you and Angelina." She said and began to cry more.

"It's ok honey. Did you let him explain?"

"No" She said

"Well maybe you should have." I implied.

"No, I don't care anymore. She can have him" Candice said.

"I think you should talk to him." I hinted

"I don't want to" She said bluntly

"Maybe he has a good reason." I tried.

"So what if he does?"

"Candice, you know you love him. You have to hear his side of the story." I implied.

She took a long breath and said, "Ok, I will"

"Are you ok enough for me to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I just want to stay here." Candice proclaimed

"Want me to bring you some glaze doughnuts in the morning?"

"Don't go to the one down the street. They're all out." She announced

"I'll remember that." I said and exited her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Candice **

I was on the couch, eating popcorn while I watched The Notebook. It was raining hard outside and I had nothing else better to do. Obviously someone else had something in mind. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled and wrapped my robe around myself. I opened the door to see Randy, flowers and teddy bear in hand. I was about to close the door and return to my movie but he put his foot in the way.

"Candice, I want to talk." He pleaded.

"30 seconds." I said stubbornly.

"What 30 seconds?" He asked

"20 seconds." I said.

"Fine, I'm really sorry about what you saw in the locker room. I don't think you heard what I said to her." He explained.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I was telling her I already had a girlfriend, that I think I…." He started to say but stopped.

"You what?" I said and stepped out into the rain. He hesitated but finally he gave in.

"I think, no I know that I love you." He said.

"You love me?" I said not convinced that he was completely serious.

He nodded, "I love you, but you can't love me." He said. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes. He began to walk back to his car.

"I do love you!" I shouted. He closed his door and I came running toward him. He kissed me, not a regular kiss more like one of those rock star kisses you only saw in romantic movies when a character finds their true love. Our tongues meet and sparks flew automatically. His kiss then became rougher and I knew what that meant. I broke the kiss and looked at him. I searched his face for anything but all I saw was desire. I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. I took him up to my room and we instantly started where we'd left off outside before I'd broken the kiss. I laid on the bed and tried to relax but I couldn't I was too nervous. He must have felt my nervousness because he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I convinced him and myself.

"If you're not ready, it's ok. No pressure." He assured.

"I'm…I can't. I'm sorry" I confessed

"It's ok, really. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do" He told me and sat on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks." I said and gave him a hug.

We sat there in silence for a few moments and then I asked, "Wanna go watch the movie?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" He asked.

"The Notebook, it's one of my favorites." I said.

"Alright, since it's one of your favorites." He said. I grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs and into the living room. We cuddled on the couch and watched movies for hours. Until I drifted off into a deep, happy dream.

**Melina**

I pulled into the drive way with Cody in tow. When I opened the door and I wanted to throw up. Candice and Randy were on the couch, cuddling. It looked so nasty! I cleared my throat and then realized they were still asleep.

"Barf! They look so happy together." I commented. I didn't want to admit it but they did. I had to get over my problems with Randy because if my sister was in love with him we were going to see a lot more of each other.

"Yeah, they do." Cody said and pulled me close interrupting my mental babble.

"I'll be right back, babe" I and vanished into the kitchen. When I returned I had 2 steel pots in my hand.

"Cover your ears." I told Cody. He did as I said and I pounded the pots together as hard as I could. They awoke instantly and looked pissed. I stopped, put the pots down, and said with a smile, "Hi Candice! Hi Randy!"

Candice got up, "I am going to kill you!" and lunged for my throat. She chased me around the house for a few minutes but eventually I got tired.

"So what were you 2 doing, last night?" I asked Candice later.

"Nothing, watch old movies. What did you and Angelina do last night?" She asked.

"Not much, girly stuff." I answered simply.

"Which reminds me, Candi? I have a surprise for you" I said.

"What is it?" Candice asked.

"Come see." I said and grabbed her hand


	5. Chapter 5

"In my robe?" She asked.

"Yup, in your robe." I said and took her outside. I looked in the backseat of the Cody's car and found the box.

"Here." I said and handed her a Dunkin Doughnuts box with 12 glazed doughnuts in it.

"You remembered! Thanks honey!" Candice took the box.

"Your welcome." I said.

**Candice **

When my mother came home she called a 'family meeting'. In other words, we were in a lot of trouble. I sat down at the kitchen table next to Melina.

"We know you 2 have been seeing Randy and Cody" My father said bluntly.

"What?" I asked.

"How?" Melina asked.

"I told you girls you couldn't see those boys but you did anyway. So you're not going to prom and you're grounded for 3 months." My mother said.

"I have to go to prom mom!" I said contently.

"No you don't. You girls will live." She said.

"Daddy! She can't do this!" Melina begged.

"I'm sorry, Melina." My father said earnestly.

"I want you to tell the boys you can't see them anymore" My mom said coldly.

"You guys are so unfair! I hate living here!" Melina said. She got up and slammed the chair down.

"I can not wait until I'm 18! Then I can move out of this hell house!" I said and stomped off to my room. As soon as a closed the door I ran to my bed and cried. I cried about everything. I cried about Michelle and Randy. I cried about how wrong Ted was treating Angelina. But I especially cried about Randy. I cried about the pain and the joy he made me feel. I cried myself to sleep that night. With hopes that it was all just a horrid dream and I would wake up the next day and everything would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Candice**

I was dreading telling Randy I could see him anymore. So I did what any smart person would do. I avoided him all day.

I was walking out of my 6th period class to go to lunch when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I was about to scream when I saw who it was.

"Hey baby" Randy said.

"Hi" I replied quietly, I kept my eyes down trying not to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I stayed silent. I didn't know what else to do.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"No, we need to talk." I said,

"About?" He asked clueless. I didn't know how to break up with such a wonderful person! I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I knew I how I had to do it.

"Us, it's just not working." I said coldly looking him straight into his blue eyes. I continued before he could say anything, "I do like you but I've met someone else."

"But Candice, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to us?" He said clearly not convinced so I knew I had to take it further.

"I never loved you, Randy. It was all just a big lie. You're not enough for me." I whispered.

"Is this about Michelle?" He asked.

"No, I didn't and still don't care what you do with her."

"Then why?" He asked

"You were just a toy, a decoy so I could get them jealous." I said coldly then little out a sinister laugh before I continued, "It worked, now you're useless."

"You know what Candice? Everyone tried to warn me about you but I didn't listen. Now I see you're just a cold hearted bitch." He said.

"And you're the asshole everyone warned me about. That's why I chose you." I said and turned away.

When I got to my car, I saw Melina in the front seat bawling her eyes out. I didn't realize I was crying too until she handed me a tissue.

"Want to go home?" I asked.

"No, I want to you to drive. Just drive." She answered. I put the car in ignition and drove out of the lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't understand how they found out." Melina said finally ending the silence in the car. I had already driven for about 20 or 30 minutes and the quietness was killing me.

"I don't either." I admitted.

"How bad did he take it?" She asked.

"Bad enough, I feel so sorry. I had to tell him that all this time that we spent together, was a lie." I said before pausing "How bad did Cody take it?"

"I told him that I'd never really loved him and that he was just my play thing until I found something better." Melina said and started sobbing. I pulled over into a gas station and started to bawl my eyes out with her. I hugged her while we cried. I needed to cry, to let out all of my anger and sadness. I wanted to cry until my tears dried to the point where I couldn't cry anymore.

Through her sobs Melina said, "I want to go to Maria's house."

"We can't, she going on a date tonight. I set her up with this guy," I explained

"Then let's go to Tiff's house." She said.

"Ok." I said and started driving

**Maria**

Maria was finishing up her makeup when the doorbell rang. Her little maultipoo, Sophie, started barking.

"One minute!" She yelled from her room.

She put the final touch of lip gloss on her lips and ran down the stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The guy Candice set her up with was totally gorgeous. He had long hair and it was all dyed and rainbowy. He was wearing a dress shirt, and a pair of jeans. She was so happy that she decided to wear a Rock N Roll T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and her favorite black converse. If she would have gone for the red short mini dress, the whole night would have been ruined.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." He said and flashed a smile.

"I'm M-Ma-Maria." She said. She could feel her cheeks getting hot. Why am I such a dork? She yelled mentally at herself.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse." She said and grabbed her black, oversized purse.

"All set!" She said perkily and he led her to his Volvo.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Jeff took Maria to a movie and to a nice restaurant.

They spent all night asking each other questions. She'd found out Jeff had a brother that was a little bit older than him, he was also getting his own apartment soon, hates cats, loves Snickers, and enjoys dirt biking. He was actually a very funny and sweet guy. He opened her door for her, pulled out her chair, and complimented her green eyes all night. Maria loved his southern twang and she thought the way he said 'y'all' was adorable!

When they finished eating he drove her home. On the porch she said, "I had a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself. I did too." He said.

"So how about we do something like this again, I don't know, next week? I mean if your not busy or anything but it's totally ok if you are, we could just do something next next week or next next next week or even-" She was saying until he cut her off.

"I'm not busy, where do you want to go?" He said with a chuckle. She felt her cheeks getting hot and turned away. "Your house, I want to meet your brother." She said.

"Alright, I doubt you'll like him though." He said.

"If he's anything like you," She said, "I'll love him." Now it was his turn for his face to get hot.

"Ok, I'll see you next week." Jeff said.

"Bye Jeff." She said and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back, but this time it was on the mouth. He tasted like Stride Gum. When she pulled away she smiled.

"Goodnight Maria." He said.

"Goodnight" She said and went inside the house.

**Tiffany**

Tiffany was painting my toe nails when the doorbell scared me! She knocked over some of my silver nail polish. Her mom was going to be so mad!

"Darn! I'm coming!" she yelled. Tiffany decided she would put a rug over the carpet stain later. When she opened the door she was confused to see Melina and Candice (smeared make-up and all) standing at the door sniffling.

"Aw, come in you guys!" She said.


	9. Chapter 9

They stepped into her house and took off their shoes.

"Let's go in the living room." She said. They followed her into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What happen?" Tiffany asked.

"Our parents found out about us seeing the guys" Melina answered.

"And they made us break up with them!" Candice finished, and then they burst into tears

"Aw, I feel so bad!" Tiffany admitted

"We lied to them! We told them that we never loved them and that they were nothing to us!" Melina said through her sobs.

"Do you guys want something to eat? Like comfort food?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you have any ice cream or something?" Candice asked.

"We've got doughnuts and ice cream." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, that's fine." Melina said.

She was getting a spoon for the ice cream when there was another ring on the doorbell.

"Candice! Could you get that honey?" Tiffany asked.

Candice got up and opened the front door, Angelina was bawling.

"Angel. What's wrong?" Candice asked.

"Ted." She said, "What's wrong with you?"

Candice started crying again. "We had to brake up with Randy and Cody."

"Aw!" Was all Angelina said.

"Come in." Candice said. She walked into the living room.

"Angelina?" Melina asked.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked from the kitchen.

"I broke up with Ted." Angelina admitted.

"So why are you crying?" Candice Asked

"Because, I love him!" Angelina cried.

"When you love something set it free." Melina said.

"Then follow you own advice." Angelina replied coldly.

"Hey! I was just trying to help but if you want to fight that is fine with me!" Melina said.

"Girls! Stop it!" Tiffany yelled.

"Act like you have some sense!" Candice said.

"Sorry Candi. Sorry Tiff" Both girls replied softly.

"That's better. Angel, if you love Ted then maybe you should let him know that." Tiffany said.

"I have problems with the 'l' word" Angelina confessed.

"But you just said it when you told us why you broke up with Ted." Candice said.


	10. Chapter 10

"I mean, I can't say it to him." Angel said giving Candice a 'why are you so stupid' look.

"Oh. Your might need to get over that problem." Melina said.

"Nah, Sherlock!" She muttered.

"If you can say it to us, you can say it to him! Just close your eyes and breathe" Tiffany instructed.

"How about you practice?" Candice implied.

"Alright, Tiff you be Ted." Angelina said.

"And action!" Melina said.

"Hey baby." Tiffany tried to say in a low, deep voice. We all started cracking up.

"Is that the best man voice you can do?" Angelina asked.

"Take what you got." Tiffany said.

"Ok. Ted, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead." Tiff said with that awful man voice. Angelina had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

"I- I – I, can't do this!" Angelina cried.

"Yes you can! Just try harder." Melina helped. Angel nodded and started again, "I – I really like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ted, I think I uh…love you!" Angelina said.

"You did it!" Candice said.

"I did it! Hurray! I did it!" Angelina cheered.

"Now we've got to fix you 2." Tiffany said.

"Do you have something in mind?" Melina asked.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do." Tiffany said glancing at her phone. She quickly picked it up and dialed a number. They picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey John! How are you? I need you to do me a solid."

**John**

At lunch Monday he sat in his regular spot with the guys. He'd memorized the text Tiffany had sent him and was sure he wouldn't mess it up. He didn't actually like the idea of his sister's dating his friends but it was what made them happy. More importantly it was what made Tiffany happy. John had had a crush on Tiffany Terrell since the day he met her in Spanish class.


	11. Chapter 11

She was an honestly sweet girl and he liked that about her. She was her and didn't pretend to be anything else. He hadn't had the courage to tell her that he liked her but he planned to do it soon.

"Hey bro." Randy said when he sat down next to John.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." John said quickly before he could get off topic and forget what the important thing was.

"Ok…..about what?" Randy asked.

"I need Cody too." John said looking around. Just then Cody sat down.

"There you are. I need to talk to you." John said and got up.

"About wh- "Cody started but was cut off.

"No time for questions! Just come on!" John said and marched out the lunch room. They followed and stopped a set of lockers closes to the girls' bathroom.

"I need you guys to do me a favor." John said.

"Anything, bro. You know that." Randy said automatically. John looked at Cody and he shook his head in approval.

"I know you probably won't want to talk to them but they need to explain something to you."

"Who are they?" Cody asked.

"You'll see. Just promise me you'll hear them out ok?"

When they didn't reply he took that as a yes.

"Ok. Stay right here." John said and disappeared back into the lunch room. As soon as he was gone to girls came out of the bathroom, which both Randy and Cody recognize were Melina and Candice.

**Melina**

She could sense the tenseness in the room. When she looked at Cody he quickly looked down. She signed; she knew this was not going to be easy.

"Just stick with the plan" Candice mumbled. She nodded but she still had little butterflies in her stomach like she had at her first play in kindergarten.

"We need to explain something to you guys." She said and was surprised at how stern she sounded.

"We didn't want to brake up with you guys but we had to." Candice said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Our parents didn't want us to date y'all. We didn't listen and we got caught. They forced us to brake up with you." Melina said.

"Even though I am in love with you and I still am." Candice admitted.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am still in love with you too, Cody." Melina confessed.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Randy asked he'd finally looked at Candice for the first time since she started talking.

"Help us convince our parents that you guys are really good people. We want them to meet you."

"Where?" Cody asked.

"My dad's office, I guess." Candice remarked.

"He'll be there until 5 o'clock." Melina added.

"What if he says no?" Randy asked.

"Then I don't know, I just want my Randy bear back." Candice admitted.

"And I miss my Codykinz." Melina said.

**Cody and Randy**

They arrived at the address Melina had given them after school. We got out the car and hurried to the front desk.

"We're here to see ." Randy said.

"He's busy." The blonde said. She had a very heavy accent.

"We need to see him now." Cody said.

"It's important." Randy clarified.

"Ok. Go all the way down that hall and it's the last door to your left." She said.

"Thank you." Cody said and followed the instructions the blonde had given him. He took one last breath and knocked on the door.

"Melina get that, would you?" Melina's father asked.

Cody and Randy looked puzzled at each other when Melina opened the door.

"Who's that?" He asked. Instead of answering she moved aside and let him see the 2 boys.

"What are they doing here?" Melina's dad asked. He wasn't yelling but he was almost there.

"Sir, uh, we needed to talk to you?" Randy said.

"About what?"

"Going out with your daughters again." Cody said.

"No." Mr. Perez said bluntly.

"Daddy! Please just let them finish." Candice said.

"You see, I really like Candice. She's nice girl and she's fun to be around. " Randy started, "I know you think I'm not worthy of dating your daughter but I could prove to you, in time, that I'm right for her."


	13. Chapter 13

"And Melina is the best thing that's ever happen to me. I like her too much to stay away from her." Cody revealed. Mr. Perez thought long and hard before saying, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell security to drag you out of my office right now."

"Because I can't live without Candice." Randy admitted.

"I love Melina, honestly." Cody confessed. He did not have to think so hardly about his decision this time, "Ok, I will allow you to see my daughters again. If you ever hurt either of them I will find you and I" Mr. Perez started but was cut off by Melina.

"You can stop talking now, Dad!" She said.

"Seriously, don't scare them away." Candice said.

**Maria**

She and Jeff had just arrived at the door of the Hardy household. Maria had been deciding on her outfit all day, finally choosing to wear a white tank top, a faded half vest, a denim skirt, and white wedged sandals. Her hair was a in a curled pony tail. The only make up she'd put on was mascara and lip gloss.

Very homey, she thought. She wanted to look cute but still simple. When Jeff's big brother answered the door, Maria smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm Matt. Jeff's cuter, older, and funnier brother." He said.

Maria laughed, "I'm Maria."

"Dude, not cool!" Jeff whispered.

"Come in, the food's in the dining room." Matt said stepping aside to reveal a beautiful but modern home. Maria stepped in the house and said, "Wow, this is a nice house."

"Lacey picked it out." Matt said. Maria looked questionably at Jeff.

"Lacey equals Matt's girlfriend of 2 horrible years." He whispered.

"Ah." Maria said and nodded. Jeff led her to a nice white decorated dining room with 4 plate setting on the wooden table. Jeff pulled out Maria's chair and she sat. He sat next to her while Matt when into the kitchen.

"He's not weird." Maria whispered.

"Given him some time, he'll come around." Jeff said with his to-die-for southern accent. Maria giggled, "Your accent is so cute."

Jeff covered his face with his hand while he blushed.

"Who's hungry!" Said a petite blonde holding 2 pans of pasta in her hands. She was wearing a plain, but pretty blue dress that went down to her knees and black heels. She put the 2 pans down and said, "Hi! I'm Lacey."

"I'm Maria."


	14. Chapter 14

After a few minutes of eating Matt asked, "So Little Red, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a step sister but she's 23 and doesn't come around much." Maria answered.

"What's her name?" Lacey asked.

"Ashley, Ashley Massaro."

"Oh my goodness! I totally went to school with her!" Lacey said.

"Really?" Maria asked

"Yeah, she has blonde hair and pink streaks. She used to dress in a New York-y way."

"Hm, sounds like her." Maria said.

"I'd totally love to see her again! Bring her by if she comes in town ok?" Lacey asked.

"Sure thing."

"I have a question for you Maria." Matt said. Maria nodded not sure what Matt was going to ask her.

"Are you and Jeff going out?"

It wasn't a surprise he'd asked her that but she truly didn't know the answer so she looked at Jeff.

"Uh, yeah sure." Jeff said finally. Maria smiled and secretly under the table Jeff took her hand. Just then Maria's phone rung and screwed up her nice moment with Jeff. She quickly fished her phone out of her purse and answered it, "Hi Mom."

"I at dinner…..with my boyfriend….. I'll be home in a few hours. Ok mom….love you too….bye!" Maria was so embarrassed when she got off the phone that she could feel her cheeks burning with a bright pink. She set her phone on the table and went back to eating.

"Is that your mom?" Jeff asked looking at her wallpaper. It was a funny picture of her and her mom at a sushi restaurant last month.

"Yeah."

"She's a red head too?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I inherited it from her." Maria confessed.

"And her name is…?" Lacey asked.

"Christina but everyone calls her Christy." Maria said.

"Do you have the same last names?" Jeff asked.

"No, her last name is Massaro and mine is Kanellis. It's my biological dad's last name."

"Oh." Matt said.


	15. Chapter 15

When Jeff drove Maria home that night he decided he wanted to meet her mother. Maria was so sure she wanted him to. Her mom was so embarrassing! Finally, Maria decided she was going to let Jeff peek in and meet her mom.

She'd hesitated at the door and taking a big breath of confidence she opened the door.

"Mom, come here! I have someone who wants to meet you!" Maria yelled.

Her mom came out of the kitchen with her rollers in her hair, an avocado mask on her face, and bunny slippers on her feet.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"My boyfriend." Maria answered.

"Oh! Hi I'm Christy."

"I'm Jeff; it's nice to meet you." Jeff said with his adorable southern twang.

"Well, uh, Jeff you better get going. It's going to be late soon." Maria said

"Yeah I should be going." Jeff said and turned for the door. Maria followed him outside to the front porch.

"Your mom seems nice." He said.

"She's ok." Maria admitted.

"I like her hair rollers. Very fashionable new trend" Jeff chuckled.

"She's so dorky. Please excuse her."

"Nah, she doesn't seem bad."

"Well, goodnight Jeff." Maria said.

"Goodnight" He replied. Maria kissed him, it much long than the kiss they'd share on previous dates. It was more passionate and when Jeff pulled away, they were both out of breath.

"Goodnight." He repeated.

"Call me?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

She watched him drive away and finally went back into the house.

"I saw that." Her mom said.

"You saw what?" Maria said acting as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"I saw you and that boy with the rainbow hair-"

"His name is Jeff."

"Ok, I saw you and Jeff kiss" Her mother said,

"What? You're seeing things mom. I think it's time to go to sleep." Maria said giving her mom the 'you're crazy' look.

"Yeah, sure."

That night Maria went to sleep with sweet dreams of her and Jeff riding off into the sunset.


End file.
